


Snapshots

by Lowerkase



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowerkase/pseuds/Lowerkase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that are small snapshots in the life of the Haywoods. Part of the RESP♺WN collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

“Son of a bitch!” The expletive rang through the house, breaking the silence of the snowy early morning. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Ryan bit his lip after the string of curse words fell from them. The soft white light from the Christmas tree was enough to see that the present he was holding had exploded and covered him in glitter. And it wasn’t just normal glitter. It was his wife’s glitter concoction from hell, body glitter that was mixed with regular glitter. That shit went everywhere and didn’t come off. 

The living room light came on, and he pivoted to see his wife leaning against the wall. The disappointed look in Terra’s green eyes filled him with a shame he never truly felt before. But he was a Haywood, and Haywood’s were never ashamed of anything. Shame was replaced by anger. “Terra, what the fuck? You booby trapped the Christmas gifts?” 

“YES, I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR!” Terra exploded just like the box that Ryan still held in hands had. Ryan watched as she threw her hands up in the air. His anger was brief and turned into fascination as he watched her stomp over to him. 

“EVERY FUCKING YEAR!” Terra poked him in the chest with every word. “EVERY FUCKING YEAR, I TRY TO SURPRISE YOU, TO GET YOU SOMETHING NICE. BUT NO! YOU HAVE TO GO AND RUIN THE SURPRISE! SO I BOOBY TRAPPED FAKE PRESENTS AND HID THE REAL ONES!” 

Terra snatched the exploded box out of his hands, and whirled around to the small coat closet to pull out the vacuum cleaner. “Every year, all you have to do is pick up the damn box, give it a little shake, and figure out what I got you. Every fucking year, Ryan!” She wheeled the vacuum cleaner in front of Ryan. 

“It doesn’t matter if I box it before. Or unbox it. Or box it in multiple sized boxes. OR PUT FUCKING ROCKS IN THE BOX, RYAN! But you find out every single year. What are you, psychic!?” Terra ranted as she shoved the handle of the vacuum cleaner into Ryan’s hands. 

“Well-” Ryan started to say but stopped when he saw Terra’s shoulder slump. 

“Goddamn it Ryan, I just want to surprise you. I want you to feel that same rush of glee and happiness and apprehension that I get when I open a gift from you.” The anger in Terra’s voice was gone as quickly as it came, and the disappointment was back. “I mean, is that so hard to ask for? Or do you have to be in control of everything all the time so much that you can’t even be surprised by your wife?” 

Ryan reached out and gently lifted Terra’s head to look at him. “Terra, I’m sorry. My curiosity got the better of me.” 

Terra softly scoffed and bit her lip. “Serves you right, though. For trying to be sneaky. It’s what? 4:30 in the morning?” 

Ryan threw his head back with a groan. “Yes. And I’m covered in fucking glitter! Really, though, a glitter bomb?” He asked. 

“Serves you right Haywood. Karma's a bitch. Now clean up this mess.” Terra pulled away from him, leaving him in the living room with the vacuum cleaner and the glitter. 

“Thanks for getting me a new leather jacket. I’m sure it will break in nicely!” He had a hunch of what she got him, and called out as she walked back into the bedroom. He grin he had on his face turned into confusion when she didn’t answer. 

“Huh, I could have sworn it was a leather jacket this year.” Ryan said to himself as he turned on the vacuum cleaner. 

~~~2 weeks later~~~

Ryan and Terra sat in front of the Christmas tree in the midst of the wreckage of opening presents. Ryan enjoyed the gifts Terra gotten him, but he was surprised that there wasn’t a leather jacket among them. “I could have sworn you would have gotten me that leather jacket.” He watched Terra sighed and got up. She strode over to the coat closet again, and pulled a black leather jacket off the hanger. 

“Wait, there are actually jackets in that closet?” Ryan asked as she threw the jacket at him. 

“Of course there are. You never use the damn thing.” Terra said as she rolled her eyes as the doorbell rung. “Hold on one more second, that’s your last gift.” 

Ryan stood up and tried on the jacket. It was a heavy black leather bomber jacket. The leather was supple, but needed some wear to really break it in. He put his hands into the pockets. In the right pocket he found a leather collar. He pulled it out, and the word Karma was stamped into it. It had a small tag on it that had his wife’s telephone number on it. 

“Get it?” Ryan turned around to face his wife in the hallway. She was struggling to hold a small brindle pit bull puppy that wouldn’t stop wiggling. “Cause Karma’s a bitch right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing blog if you'd like, www.livedierespawn.tumblr.com


End file.
